Triton: Secrets of the Merfolk
by Aria Breuer
Summary: One crisis has been abated. Now, when traveling to the island Triton, the last thing Amelia Thatcher-Baggins wanted was her husband, Frodo Baggins, transforming into a mer-hobbit. Can they undo the curse? Or will Amelia fall for her husband's song? Sequel to 'A Creature of the Night'. Roleplay. Theme: School.
1. Prologue: Don't Mess with a Bunny!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_ , _The Hobbit_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ , and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Terry Gilliam, and Terry Jones. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the sequel to my first fanfiction story of my _Ocean's Breeze Academy_ series, titled _A Creature of the Night_. :) Like my first fanfic, this fanfic came about from a roleplay I worked on with me and my friends, Adeleidhis and WingedIceWolf. Credit for the academy's title, once again, goes to WingedIceWolf. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Don't Mess with a Bunny!**

.oOo.

Fred, the reclusive brown-and-white furry rabbit, wanted nothing more in the world except to be alone, even at the expense of his colony. He sniffed the air, determined to have one chance to leave his colony and head for safer ground.

Oh yes!

No one would suspect anything! He'd be safe. But what about that rumor about the killer white rabbit named Melvin? That rabbit was dangerous! If Fred wasn't careful, then he'd be killed by his own kind. No rabbit would dare go through such lengths to kill one of their own! Would it?

Fred huffed, smiling at the morning air, loving all its dewy scents. Yes, the forest was alive at this hour, but then so was he. He didn't look back at his colony as he fled from his nest to the surprise of his mate Christy.

"Fred, where are you going? Not to see Melvin, I hope!" Christy, a brown Holland Lop rabbit, said, sniffing the air. "His cave isn't far from here."

"Melvin might have some answers! He's a killer rabbit, after all. What's the harm in that?" Fred said, hopping away before his reluctant wife could say another word.

~o~

Fred trekked for a few miles, noticing no other signs of life. He sniffed again, before arriving at the Cave of Caerbannog, where he was met with piles of skeletons, dead, rotting corpses from the Killer Rabbit's most recent victims, and several small and large boulders surrounding the low ceiling cave.

Fred hunched on his large hind legs, sensing approaching danger. At first, he wondered who lived here. Then he spotted him: Melvin the Killer Rabbit. Oh, what was he doing here? It made no sense.

Well, maybe Melvin was friendly! Maybe he wasn't. Who knew, right?

Fred jumped, letting out a high-pitched squeak at the sight of the fully-grown white rabbit, bounding towards him. The white rabbit said nothing as it growled, showing off its sharp, pearly white teeth. Fred squeaked, landing square on his back as Melvin advanced, determined to get him.

"Now, now, let's talk!" Fred squeaked, nervously.

"I don't talk to strange rabbits!" Melvin spoke in a deep-sounding voice. "You are in my way! Leave this place, before I kill you! GO!" That powerful squeak was enough to send shivers up Fred's spine. Fred couldn't take much more of this. He bounded away without another word, leaving Melvin smiling. "Ah yes, it's so good being the ruler of the Cave of Caerbannog." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, where was I?"

Melvin charged back into his cave, delighted to have his cave all to himself.

~o~

Melvin slept inside his cave, taking his mid-morning nap. He was so hungry. He could smell… fish people? He looked up, turning to the cave's entrance. Something wasn't right! The landscape outside his cave changed to trees and an island, with crystal-clear water to his right.

This wasn't home! Where was he?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Announcements

I've decided to turn this series, my Ocean's Breeze Academy fanfic series, into a duology. I just want to do other things with my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection, and this story and my other fanfic _A Creature of the Night_ have a more cohesive story anyway. So, that's why there are only two fanfiction stories for my Ocean's Breeze Academy duology. But I promise, I will make this fanfic the best it can be, or so I hope. :)

That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

 **Part I: Sailing to Triton**

-.-.-

 **Announcements**

.oOo.

A few days passed.

Amelia had gotten the sleep she needed. She was a little surprised that Frodo slept in longer than she did.

Amelia had curly, brunette hair that fell down her shoulders and was now on the tops of her new hobbit feet. She had light brown eyes that reminded her of an acorn, pale skin, fair features, short pointy ears, and a thin frame. Today, she wore brown robes with a plain orange backing on the inside. The robes had been a gift from the Jedi who passed through the ruined campus, deciding to help the Dean and the staff help restore the campus to its rightful state. Amelia wondered where the Jedi had come from, but she was happy they were helping out.

She looked back at Frodo as he woke up. His eyes were bright blue, while his hair was thick, curly, and brown on his head and the tops of his feet. His skin was lighter-than-usual, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side. His features reminded her of an elf, while he had short, pointy ears that were a little large. Today, he wore a white nightgown, already soaked with sweat.

Apparently, Frodo had a rough night's sleep. He needed some comfort from his darling wife, Amelia.

Ever since Amelia arrived at the Ocean's Breeze Academy campus, she immediately got married to Frodo Baggins, the hobbit she loved since her time in our world. Since they wed, they endured vampires and a Vampire Queen named Shirina, who they defeated on their last adventure. Amelia was fortunate to cure Frodo of the vampiric disease. Last she checked, they walked towards the ruined campus in the sunrise, welcoming a new day with shining colors.

"Hello husband," Amelia said, wondering if he would greet her the same way.

Frodo blushed. "Good morning, my darling wife." He sat up, passionately kissing her on the lips. He released her, gazing into her eyes and keeping his hand pressed against the back of her neck. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Amelia said, as they kissed a second time. When they released, she admitted, "You were a vampire. It's only been a few days since that happened. We needed to sleep. I know we did." She looked at him in encouragement, smiling, "You know what I mean?"

"I do," Frodo nodded. He moved his hand away from her, saying, "Being a vampire was awful. I kept craving your blood; my skin was cold. It wasn't easy." He looked at her, admiring her fair features. "I don't want to go through that again."

"Yes, it was awful," Amelia said, nodding in agreement. "I just wished it didn't happen days after we got married."

"I don't deny what happened," Frodo said, smiling. "I just think I was better at seducing you as a vampire than I was as a hobbit. That's something I wish I still learned." He sighed, changing the subject on cue. "Hey, do you think we can grab some breakfast, and then explore the campus? See what else survived?" He waggled his eyebrows in amusement.

"Sure," Amelia said, smiling. She kissed him a final time, before standing up. Just as she did, Frodo pulled her in. She sighed, wondering what moment could be more complete than this.

~o~

Amelia followed Frodo into the eatery, loving all the different selection of foods and drinks. She smiled, as she took a seat at an empty table next to Frodo before they ordered their food. Amelia smiled, the moment her grilled hot dog and a large glass of chocolate milk arrived. Yes, she drank chocolate milk! But in times like these, chocolate milk seemed essential to drink down.

She looked over her shoulder at Frodo's food, which was a grilled triple hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, and mustard on top, and a chilled iced tea. She smiled, watching her husband eat his food, enjoying the taste of his meat along with the drink.

"Can I try your milk?" Frodo asked between bites.

"It's chocolate milk. Have at it!" Amelia said, passing her drink over to him. She watched him sip her straw, his eyes widening in delight.

"This is the best milk I've ever had! Humans have good taste in food as hobbits do!" Frodo complimented, passing Amelia's drink back to her.

"Hobbits have good food, too, you know," Amelia said with a smile.

"Yes, I don't deny that we do," Frodo admitted, calmly. He finished his meal, dousing the rest of his tea minutes later. Amelia did the same with her food and drink, glad to have eaten a jumbo grilled hot dog when she did.

The speaker turned on, allowing the Dean to speak to the assembly. "Attention everyone! This is the Dean speaking. This is a most trying time for our campus. We are in remorse over what happened, what with the onslaught of vampires. We are in the process of rebuilding the campus as we speak. Thanks to the Jedi's help, our campus should be restored in no time!

"In the meantime, Triton is open for tourists. Feel free to visit the island and enjoy yourselves. Thank you for your time." The speaker turned off, allowing everyone to resume their conversations.

"Water?" Frodo asked, feeling his heart sink. "I'm not sure about this."

"Why not?" Amelia asked, stunned. "Don't you want to go near the waves and the shore? The beach is a nice place to go, while we're there."

"Amelia, I have a terrible fear of water," Frodo admitted, going pale. "I don't know if I can."

"Frodo, I'll stay with you. You'll be okay, as long as we're together." Amelia said, taking his hand in hers. "That way, you won't be afraid when we're near the water."

"Do you think so?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"I know so. Trust me," Amelia said, hoping he would understand.

Frodo nodded. "You're right, but that still doesn't hide my fears."

"We'll get through this. You'll be okay," Amelia reassured him, kissing him on the cheek. She smiled, watching Frodo blush and grin happily.

"You're right. Are your ready to go?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes," Amelia said, following Frodo to the window, where they dumped their napkins and paper waste into the trash can, before leaving their trays, with their plates, utensils, and glasses, over to the window for kitchen staff to take. Amelia smiled, taking Frodo's hand and following him out of the eatery, where she hoped this time, no more vampires would invade the campus.


	3. The Ferry

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking a break. :)

*.*.*

 **The Ferry**

.oOo.

Amelia finished packing her belongings inside a backpack. She didn't know how long she and Frodo would be gone, but she felt sure this trip would be worth it. Merfolk, white pearly gates. It was everything Amelia dreamed of!

Okay, she was ready! She made her way out to the entrance hall, where Frodo waited.

"You ready?" Frodo asked his wife, checking the brochure and nearly paling over. "You sure you still want to go to this island?"

Amelia nearly cracked a joke but fought back against it. Instead, she rested a hand over his, getting his attention, and telling him, kindly, "We'll be fine. I'll be with you." She chuckled, guiltily, "Although, I've never swum before. Maybe this'll be a learning experience."

Frodo sighed, nodding in approval.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Amelia asked as they left their dorm.

"Don't remind me," Frodo said, making sure to lock the dorm room's door before they continued down the hallway. "The last thing we need is to run into a bunch of evil merfolk." He chuckled, more out of nervousness than delight.

"Do you think we'll meet merfolk on the island?" Amelia asked, noticing Frodo checking the brochure again, as they stepped out onto the campus.

"Well, according to this brochure, we must travel on the ferry to get there," Frodo said, referring to the island. He looked up, showing them a white ferry that reminded Amelia of a steamboat.

"Oh wow!" Amelia said as they climbed aboard the ferry. "It's like we're sailing on the Mississippi like Huck Finn did on his adventures!"

"I don't know who that is," Frodo said, shaking his head and smiling. "But he sure sounds interesting."

Amelia's brow furrowed, quizzically. "Huck Finn should be here. That is if he's in this realm."

"Fascinating," Frodo said, grinning madly. He turned to Amelia, asking, "Hey, would you like to find a table? We can relax, as the ferry takes us to Triton."

"Sure," Amelia said, following Frodo inside, where they found an empty booth and sat down by the window. They were met by Balin and Kili, who decided to take the trip with their lasses. It was a welcome surprise to see the dwarves on the ferry, too, who now looked more like themselves and not their vampiric state. She smiled at the two dwarves, telling them sheepishly, "Oh, I see you've shed your vampirism. Feeling better now?"

"Definitely!" Kili said, astonished Amelia would address that subject.

"I am, too," Balin said, kinder but hungry. "I'm up for a fudge sundae. How about you?"

"Mmm," Frodo licked his lips. "That sounds good." He addressed the waiter, ordering six fudge sundaes for everyone. Amelia nodded the second Frodo looked at her, checking to make sure that's what she wanted.

"That's fine. I'm hungry, too!" Amelia said with a smile.

" _Fudge sundae!_ " Kili screamed in wicked delight.

"Now, I'm hungry. Why is this table shaking?" Balin asked, noticing a black cat, with white spots on its black, furry coat, zip out from under the table. Balin hissed, whimpering. "This table's been through a lot. I hope we're not cursed!"

"Oh, it's just a superstition!" Amelia said, annoyed.

"Well, some people might be superstitious," Frodo said, sympathetic.

Amelia nodded, conceding. "That's true. I'm sorry. I just take superstitions more seriously."

"Ah! And this is coming from a girl who isn't afraid of superstitions," Kili said, jokingly.

Amelia waggled her nose in a teasing manner. She looked up as the fudge sundaes came, six of them complete with hot fudge, whipped cream, colorful sprinkles, and six plump, juicy, red cherries. Yes. It was a delightful treat to cool them down. She enjoyed it immensely.

.

Minutes later, after they finished their fudge sundaes, a thought crossed Amelia's mind. A painful one, but one she needed to bring up. "Say," that got everyone's attention, "you don't think that something would happen if fate decided to take me back to my old homeworld."

"Why would you bring that up?" Frodo asked, worried.

"Nothing. It just makes me wonder if fate is unkind and we'd be parted again," Amelia said, sagging.

"Don't remind us, lass," Balin said, nodding off again.

"He's right," Frodo said to Amelia with a light-hearted smile, clasping her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure fate will be kind and we'll stick together. Besides, I'm not sure you remember how you got here."

"I went through a mine…" Then again, the notion of going back to that mine to find the way home seemed rather pointless. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. Frodo and she had been through so much together. Maybe she should stay. Amelia looked at Frodo, admitting kindly, "…my old life is gone. My new life is with you."

Frodo smiled. "I thought it was." He kissed her cheek, taking in her scent. He rested his head against hers, giggling as he did thus. It was so nice to hear that Amelia decided to stay. He couldn't think of any other reason why she would go back. They needed each other and it would be difficult for them to part again, should that happen. No, this was better.

No risk involved. They would be together always.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Huck Finn, Huckleberry Finn as he's called, is from Mark Twain's book, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.


	4. Funnel Cakes and Seagulls

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Funnel Cakes and Seagulls**

.oOo.

It took another hour before the ship reached Triton. Triton certainly had the paradise feel down for an island. Frodo was impressed, but also sad and anxious. He regretted coming here. And yet, he looked at his wife in understanding.

He would do this for her.

Fisher boats and people were on the wharves, moving in and out of port and out onto sea. As soon as the ship docked, Frodo took Amelia's hand, letting it go for a few minutes, before taking it again.

He did not like water. That much Amelia saw from his expression, at least until they got into the hotel, where he calmed down.

"Say," Frodo got Amelia's attention, a moment after he grabbed their keys from the front desk, "how about we check out our room? And then, grab a bite to eat somewhere?" He waggled his eyebrows, loving to impress his wife in any way he could.

Amelia giggled, loving the attention. "Um… sure. Why not? Let's do it."

"Great," Frodo said, smiling at her. He led Amelia up to the fifth floor, where he found their room. He unlocked the door, allowing Amelia to enter their room. Inside was an aquatic bedroom with a king-sized bed, as well as a bathroom next to it. There was also a television set standing up against a wall, complete with its own mahogany desk and a silver remote control on the television desk.

"What do you think?" Frodo asked his wife, curious.

"It's lovely," Amelia said, making her way towards the window, where she got a great view of the island. She asked Frodo, also curious, "Why don't you like the water?"

"Well," Frodo hesitated. He cleared his throat, admitting, "My parents drowned. Ever since then, I've been afraid to go in the water." He looked at Amelia in intrigue, telling her, "Water makes me gag. It's hard for me to go near the water. Drinking it is fine! But diving into it, without knowing the dangers, is unthinkable! You'd have to be mighty mad to make me dive underwater."

"Oh, well, we could find ways of avoiding it. The water," Amelia said, seeing the hurt expression on his face. She told him, curiosity overwhelming her, "Come on. It's not like anything bad will happen to us."

"That's what I fear," Frodo said, calmly, sitting down on the bed. "I do hope there are no volcanoes. Then again, this is an island. There's bound to be some."

"You get Mount Doom dreams? I get those, too," Amelia said, saddened. "They always seem to end with you saving me or me saving you."

"Well, that's nice!" Frodo said with a smile. He shook his head, thinking over the question. "I used to have Mount Doom dreams. They stopped some time ago. Now, I get them every once in a while." He admitted, kindly, "Sam was always there for me. On the quest, he would come around with a plant and say, 'this is a strawberry!'" Frodo laughed at his own impression of Sam. Amelia grinned a small grin. Samwise Gamgee was Frodo's best friend. She didn't want to ruin that. Frodo smile faded. He approached his darling wife, wrapped his arms around her, and kissing her on the temple. That made her laugh!

Good! He loved to make her laugh. It made him happy.

"Say," Frodo spun his wife around, asking her, "why don't you and I head downstairs and find something to eat. We've got our keys. So, there should be no trouble, if we come back later, depending on the circumstances."

"I'd love that," Amelia said, following her husband out the door and down the hallway. Frodo had long since locked the door, before joining his wife down the hallway, stairs, and finally out of the hotel.

Amelia smiled hungrily at all the food. It wasn't until she and Frodo reached an outdoor café that they sat down and ordered snacks. Funnel cakes. Amelia was allowed to have whatever toppings she wanted. While Frodo chose cinnamon topping, Amelia went for the strawberry toppings. She licked her lips when the funnel cakes arrived. Hastily, she dipped her fork into her funnel cake, eating it to her delight.

The first bite was a sensation of flavors. The golden-brown crust made a nice crunch in her mouth, while the doughy flavor mixed with the fresh, juicy, red strawberries made Amelia realize just how much she missed fair food. She looked at Frodo as he ate his funnel cake, loving it. Almost as much as he loved her! Maybe that love was the same, depending on how she looked at it.

"This is delicious," Amelia said, eating the second bite of her funnel cake. She admitted, kindly, "You know, I eat funnel cake during the fair. But I don't mind having a new tradition."

"Hmm," Frodo said, smiling. "Then we can start our own tradition. These funnel cakes being one of them." He bit down on some more funnel cake, loving the flavors.

"Yes, that, too. And…" Amelia's attention turned to the white seagulls grouping together. The seagulls eyed their food. What did they want? Amelia consulted with Frodo, "…Frodo, I wonder if these seagulls are the ones in "Finding Nemo". Well, they always say 'Mine!' and are willing to snatch any food that pleases them."

"Mine!" one seagull announced. This seagull dived closer, made a move, and chomped down on Amelia's funnel cake.

"Hey!" Amelia groaned in annoyance, watching the seagulls grab her funnel cake, splashing the strawberry juice all over them.

"Let's leave!" Frodo said, protecting his funnel cake while leading his wife away from the scene. It was too much to handle! The seagulls flew in for his funnel cake! He had no choice. Regret filled him as he handed the funnel cake over to the seagulls, leading his wife away before the seagulls could attack them again.

"Greedy birds," Frodo said, huffing. His fingers trembled so much. His heart pounded inside his chest. He inhaled, telling Amelia, "Come on. We can go back to the hotel and eat something there."

"Don't you want to explore?" Amelia asked, getting her husband's attention. "I mean, anything's better than staying inside the hotel all day."

"You're right," Frodo considered with candor. "Come on. What more do you want to see?"

"Is there a mural?" Amelia asked, curiously.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Let's find it," Frodo said, taking his wife's hand and leading her as far away from the outdoor café as possible. The last thing he needed was another bird stealing their food.

That he would regret instantly.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The seagulls depicted in this fanfic come from Disney and Pixar's film, "Finding Nemo".


	5. To Catch a Killer Rabbit

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

 **To Catch a Killer Rabbit**

.oOo.

Frodo sighed. He pulled out his wooden panpipe, playing a few tunes he knew by heart. He played it for Amelia. That was all he cared about for that evening, making sure she was safe and sound and comforted by his music. He would do anything to please her. She knew it! She gave back to him in return, letting him feel special.

It made everything blissful, and that was worth all the time they spent together as a couple.

"Oh Frodo," Amelia rested her head against his shoulder, "that was beautiful."

"Well," Frodo kissed the top of her head, "I just want to please you and comfort you is all." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "Oh Amelia, you're my moon and stars. My everything, my love. My everything…" he turned his attention towards the mural.

On the mural was a lot of painted images, which included evil merfolk that would eat their victims alive, or killer rabbits who attacked anyone who came near its den and scared it! Oh, wait. There was _one_ white rabbit. _He_ was the killer rabbit! No way! How was that possible?

Frodo chuckled, nervously. "On second thought, it's best that we don't know what lurks on this island." He turned around, spotting Balin and Kili, also staring at the mural. "Balin! Kili! What are you doing here?"

Balin smirked, enjoying this scene. Frodo gulped. He didn't like the wicked look on Balin's face. It made him uneasy. Frodo trembled, wondering if Balin was up to something.

"Balin, what's wrong?" Frodo asked, concerned. He pointed to the mural, asking promptly, "Ah! I see. Does it have something to do with this mural?"

"Well, Balin and I, and our girlfriends heard about this mysterious killer rabbit," Kili chuckled, enjoying the tension.

"Ai! It may be a rare find indeed if we catch it," Balin pointed to Frodo and Amelia, "and you two are going to help us! Ha ha ha!"

" _Catch it?_ " Frodo looked at Balin and Kili as if they had gone mad. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Balin chuckled, loving this, "first, I will go in and lure the rabbit out of its cave. Kili here will herd the rabbit to our trusty cage. All you and Amelia need to do is stay by the cage and make sure the killer rabbit goes into the cage. Then we trap it! We close the cage door, and I'll do the rest! Sound simple?" He winked, wondering how Frodo was taking this.

"Eh-he-he-he…" Frodo hesitated, warily. He told Balin and Kili, right as they walked away, "But-but-but it's a killer rabbit! You'll get yourselves killed! You can't possibly… eh… all right, Amelia and I will join you." He said, giving in.

"We _are_?" Amelia asked, confused but also curious.

"Um…" Frodo looked at Amelia and the dwarves. His mind was made up. He grabbed Amelia's hand, dragging her towards Balin and Kili. "Wait!" He shouted at the two dwarves, "Balin! Kili! Stop! We're coming with you!"

"Heh heh! I knew you would come," Balin smiled, stopping alongside Kili as Frodo and Amelia caught up to them. Balin pulled out a makeshift cage, passing it to Frodo and Amelia. "Here you are. Now, let's go!" He wandered on with Kili, laughing merrily.

"Um…" Frodo repeated, unsure about this venture.

"Oh, come on, Frodo. What harm could it do?" Amelia asked, curiously.

"Um… hmm." Frodo gave it some thought. "You've got a point." He whispered to her, as they walked, "Let's stick with them. Who knows what this killer rabbit will do?"

Balin and Kili laughed their heads off. It was now or never, right?

.

Frodo followed Amelia, Balin, and Kili to a barren land, complete with a large, brownstone cave. Skeletons littered the area, making the place seem like it held a dragon, awaiting to come out of its cave and snatch unwary victims from their graves. Frodo could scoff at the thought, but he was too paralyzed at the idea of meeting a dragon.

Well, meeting a dragon actually sounded cool! He couldn't wait to meet a dragon, but what about a killer rabbit? That was another story… or so he thought!

"Okay," Balin turned to Frodo and his wife, watching the gentle-hobbit finally set the cage down. "Here is good. Now, you two will wait right here, while Kili and I catch this fiendish rabbit! Ha ha!" He crawled away with Kili, determined to catch the elusive killer rabbit.

.

Frodo sat by the cage, hoping not to get bit by the killer rabbit. Wherever the killer rabbit was, he'd was prepared to face it. Wasn't he? He didn't know how dangerous this killer rabbit was… oh, what was he saying? Of course, the killer rabbit was dangerous! Wow! He _was_ kidding himself!

"Frodo," Amelia got her hobbit husband's attention, "do you think we'll find this killer rabbit? I'm having a Monty Python vision in my mind about this killer rabbit."

Frodo chuckled. "Well, let's hope the killer rabbit won't come to us for food… or else, _we're_ the food the killer rabbit wants!"

"Here!" Kili cried, herding a fluffy white rabbit towards the cage.

Frodo huffed and puffed. He wasted no time closing the cage door, the moment the killer rabbit ran inside. He sighed in relief, glad the job was done… and had to retract his hands from the cage, before the killer rabbit got to him and his precious fingers! The killer rabbit hissed at him and Amelia but smiled at Balin and Kili.

"He trusts you two?" Frodo asked the dwarves in alarm.

"Rather you than me," Amelia told Balin and Kili.

"What? He's just a harmless little rabbit," Balin said, cheerily. He looked down at the cage, loving up the white rabbit. "Aren't you, you little bunny rabbit? What was that?" He leaned in, listening to the rabbit talk to him. However, Frodo heard no words. He looked at Amelia, seeing the blank expression on her face. Balin looked up, telling the trio, "Yes. Well, Melvin here says we'll be all right. He just wants something to kill and eat."

"Not me!" Frodo and Amelia said in near unison.

"Oh, come on. What's it going to hurt?" Kili asked, stunned.

"Well, I might as well take this rabbit back to the hotel. If anyone wants to join me, we can go," Balin said, pleased.

Frodo eyed his wife, telling her, "Maybe we should head back." He turned to Balin, telling him, "But the rabbit stays with you. You two seem to get along quite nicely. Better than me and my wife could with this killer rabbit at large."

"Agreed," Balin nodded, telling the group, "Let's go!"

"Right," Amelia said, following her husband, Balin, and Kili back to the hotel, where they hoped nothing bad would happen there.


	6. Bubble Transformation

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

 **Bubble Transformation**

.oOo.

Amelia followed Frodo closely. Dusk arrived and with it a pale moonlight rising across the land. Some people stayed out late, while others returned to the seclusion of their homes.

Amelia looked up as Frodo wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close in a romantic setting. It wasn't that Amelia was cold. It was just that Frodo wanted to be sweet. Amelia found it satisfying.

"We should be close to the hotel now!" Balin announced for all to hear.

Melvin hissed. Something about the air unsettled him. He whispered to Balin, hoping the dwarf would hear him. The dwarf didn't. That foolish dwarf inched closer to the water. No! Balin was setting the cage down! Melvin couldn't stand it. He tried calling out to Balin, even to Kili, but to no avail.

In seconds, Balin and Kili were in the water and Melvin was trapped inside a cage. He needed to get out of here, but how was he to get out of the cage? Melvin chewed on the cage wires, doing his best to break free.

It took him a couple of minutes, but at last, he was through! He zipped away from sight, deciding it was better that he stay hidden… for now. Oh, Melvin hoped Frodo and Amelia weren't going through the same fates, if they were lucky not to do anything rash. That would have been bad. Melvin decided it was best to keep out of sight at least for a while.

.

Amelia sniffed the air. Something was off. Something salty. She turned to Frodo, surprised to see his gaze was distant as if he was drawn to a lovely tune.

Wait a minute. Lovely tune?

"Do you hear that?" Frodo asked, inching closer to the water.

"Frodo, they're sirens! Frodo, wait!" Amelia said, trying to draw her husband to her. She tried to get him to look at her, but nothing. Frodo was being pulled towards the water. "Frodo, don't! Frodo, come back here! PLEASE!"

"That sound… it's so beautiful. If only I could hear what they are saying," Frodo said, dazed. In seconds, he was grabbed by a slimy hand, forcing Amelia to let him go as Frodo fell into the water.

"Frodo!" Amelia cried, hoping her husband survived, but she feared the worst.

.

Frodo opened his eyes. He was underwater with only the sounds of the water drumming in his ears. He looked around, surprised to see merfolk leading him closer to a bubble. Frodo was drawn closer to the source. He wanted to flee, but he couldn't.

The next thing he knew, he was forced towards the bubble. In seconds, his body transformed. His shirt came off, leaving him bare chested, while his legs moved together, becoming one and turning into a tail. His breeches were gone. All that was left was a dark blue tail with light blue fins. His tail was scaly but swam beautifully with the water.

Frodo opened his mouth, surprised that he could breathe underwater. He felt so alive, so free. He turned his gaze to the King and Queen of the merfolk. The King had a beard and his hair was silver, while his Queen had flowing brown hair. The Queen looked so mesmerizing, almost like her powers were growing stronger by the day, same as her King.

Frodo turned around, stunned to see Balin with a red lionfish tail. This was unbelievable. How did Balin get turned into a merman—eh, a mer-dwarf?

"Balin, what are you doing here?" Frodo asked, swimming up to the mer-dwarf.

"I would ask you the same question, mer-hobbit," Balin said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're one of us now," the Queen said, getting Frodo and Balin's attention.

"Go out there and hunt," the King told Frodo and Balin.

"We could have need of you both," the Queen said with a smirk. "You see, we have so many females and not enough males. So, we eat the females, while we keep the males to ourselves."

"This is your home now. The Sea has called you here," the King told Frodo and Balin. "Now, go out there and hunt. Choose any home you wish to live at. We have room. Go!"

Frodo sniffed the air. Already, his hunting instincts were on the move. He wanted something to munch on, but what? He tore off, not looking back at the King and Queen as they laughed maniacally.

It was good evening to be a mer-hobbit, if Frodo said so himself.

 _End of Part I._


	7. Chased by Merfolk

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

 **Part II: Merman Hobbit**

-.-.-

 **Chased by Merfolk**

.oOo.

Amelia stood on her knees, observing the still dark water. So far, she couldn't see Frodo, Balin, or Kili anywhere. Something must have happened to them. Wait! Not something, someone. That someone must have been those sirens. Didn't somebody warn her about evil merfolk hanging around the shores of this island? Triton the island was called. Triton indeed. More like "Triton: Secrets of the Merfolk", where no one told her anything about what was going on under the sea.

"Hey Amelia!" one girl, a fiery red-haired lass, called out to her. She was Balin's girlfriend. Amelia recognized her, but not by her hair color… unless this lass dyed her hair bright red. The lass approached her, telling Amelia, "Remember me? Jess Lynch. We met in-between classes with Frodo, Balin, and Kili."

"Yeah, I remember," Amelia nodded.

"Jess, what's going on?" a lass with straight blonde hair asked, joining the two.

Jess smiled, telling Amelia, "Amelia, you remember Cynthia Farstead, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember. She's Kili's girlfriend," Amelia said, trying to remember their names and their faces.

"You can call me Cindi," Cynthia beamed in exuberance.

"So, where's Balin and Kili? I thought they were with you," Jess asked, concerned.

Amelia looked out at the open sea again. So far, she didn't see anything. Then she spotted three figures poking their heads out of the water. She pointed to them, surprised to see them again.

No! What happened to them? They sported gills for ears and they were bare-chested. No, it couldn't be!

"They're mermen," Amelia said aloud.

"What? Oh no!" Jess cried loudly, noticing the trio in the water sped towards them. She pulled Cindi with her, not looking back to see if Amelia followed her.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away this time, lasses!" Balin called out, leading Kili away from Amelia and Frodo.

Amelia looked at Frodo, stunned to see he was moving faster towards her. No. No, she knew a little more about merfolk than vampires. Frodo would surely use his song and get her, too. She mustn't let that happen!

"Come here!" Frodo cried out in joy, inching closer to her.

What was Amelia to do? No. She would have to think of something and fast! The gazebo! Yes, that's where she should go. The gazebo—

Amelia jumped the moment Frodo dived out of the water. She was inches away from being captured by him, inches away from having her ankle caught by her merman-hobbit husband. Amelia snaked away before he could grab her, darting off for the gazebo, where Jess and Cindi were hiding.

Amelia moved fast but spotted Frodo following her. No! She would not be deterred. She could make it out of this safe and sound, right?

Grassy ground stopped at a bridge, where the river was located. Amelia barely had time to rest when a pale hand snaked its way towards the bridge, smashing apart one of the wooden planks, while trying to get her. She jumped, let out a yelp, and darted straight for the gazebo with its stone walls and conch shell décor.

She was safe! Safe for now, anyway.

 _Smash!_

A strong fist smashed through rotten wood, creating a hole in the floor to reveal a clear watery surface. Amelia crashed on the floor at full force. Two more holes were smashed through by Balin and Kili, who grabbed created Jess and Cindi by their ankles.

Amelia's heart thumped madly, while her eardrums rang from the loud smashing sounds. The ringing stopped, causing her to focus again. She looked back to find her hobbit husband creeping out of the hole he just created, inching closer to her with great speed, and finally grabbing her ankle.

Frodo jeered, having won his prize. "I've got you! There's no escape, lass!" He chuckled, hungry eyes watching her greedily. "There's no escape, lass. No escape indeed. You're MINE!" He eyed her, wanting to kiss her and feel her heart beat. He wanted her now, more than ever.

This was his prize for becoming one of the merfolk!

Amelia had other ideas. She screamed, kicking at her hobbit husband's hands to get him off her. She watched as Jessa and Cindi fought hard against their dwarven boyfriends, doing what they could to break free and escape the gazebo. A mere hesitation was all Frodo needed to pull her closer to him.

"Come here, my love. Come to me," Frodo sang in a soothing, silky voice.

Amelia sighed. The song was so lovely… but no. She needed to get away, anything but fall for her husband's trap. She continued kicking him with her shoe, doing her best to get away.

At last, there was a moment's hesitation and sneering from Frodo. He released his grip on her ankle, giving her time to get away and leave the gazebo. By the time Amelia fled with Jess and Cindi, they reached the hotel and were out of sight from their hobbit and dwarven lovers.

.

Frodo moved back down through the hole, back onto the watery surface long enough to watch his wife take off. He smacked the water's surface with his fist, vowing to catch his wife again and not lose her.

"Next time, my love," Frodo vowed with all his heart. "Next time, you will be mine, Amelia Baggins. Next time."

He turned to the water, diving back under. Next time would come and he would ensure that Amelia, his wife, did not escape again.

.

Amelia trudged towards the hotel. It was late and Melvin the Killer Rabbit was still out there somewhere. She just didn't know where to look for him. And now, now it was vampires all over again with her hobbit husband, Frodo Baggins, being one of them now. Only, instead of a vampire, he was a merman. Oh, what was she to do?

"Don't worry, Amelia. We'll change them back," Jess said in encouragement. "Tomorrow, we can look for clues. I'll stay with Cindi. You can go off and explore the island. Meet us back here at the hotel tomorrow. We'll see what we found out."

Amelia nodded. It was better not to question Jess, like she had with her fellow hobbits. Amelia was no longer human, so this made sense.

"Good." Jess smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, during the late afternoon hours."

"Bye!" Cindi waved, right as she and Jess made their way into the hotel.

"Yeah," Amelia looked at the island one last time. She had no choice. She would find those clues and somehow find a way to release Frodo from the spell he was under.

She would not lose him again.


	8. One of Us

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

 **One of Us**

.oOo.

Dawn broke the horizon. Amelia waited until after the sun had crept over the sky before making her way out of the hotel. The last thing she wanted to do was to find herself captured with the monster Frodo had become. She felt sure he would eat her, and he would stop at nothing until she was his meal.

She sighed in relief, the moment she stepped outside the hotel. Yup. It was still filled with aquatic plant life with blue ferns sitting all over the island. Okay. It was time to start searching for evidence on how Frodo, Balin, and Kili became mermen. Eh… mer-hobbit and mer-dwarves.

With each step she took, she neared a sea of huge lotus flowers sitting on the water. They looked so lovely with their pinkish hues. She inched closer to the water, wondering if it was safe to climb in.

Then it happened. Frodo leapt up out of the water, ensnaring her in his arms until his whole body was on top of her. She screamed and screamed, wanting to get away from him! Anything than to be eaten by him!

"Why are you screaming?" Frodo chuckled wickedly. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"You—You're going to eat me," Amelia cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah," Frodo smiled, stroking her neck with his index finger. "But why would I want to eat you? You're so unique that if I ate you, I would never feel the same again. You are mine after all, aren't you Amelia?"

Amelia stopped weeping. She turned around, facing him with intensity in her eyes. His eyes were so bright and so blue. It was mesmerizing. "You—You're not going to eat me?"

Frodo shook his head.

"No, it would make things less intriguing. I want to keep you safe, to make sure that no merfolk eats you instead," Frodo said, rubbing her ear with his index finger. He grinned, laying belly down on her back again. "My sweet Amelia, you're so lovely."

"I've… been looking for clues…" she moaned. Why did he have to be so intriguing? She did her best to gather her thoughts, adding, "…clues that might help you… change back… into a hobbit."

"Hmm," Frodo inched close to her ear, whispering, "that's all good, darling. I like being a merman. And oh, if I could let you become a mermaid, you'd be too wonderous to behold. Mermen would want you. You'd be far too much for me to bear." He chuckled, enjoying this. "Come with me. Let us find out where Melvin is hiding."

"Melvin?" Amelia asked. She remembered seeing Melvin's cage by the water. It was empty. She looked up, right as Frodo took her hand, dragging her into the water. "Melvin's gone. He's loose on the island. I don't know where he is."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Frodo said, about to grab Amelia by the waist when Melvin showed up. Frodo winced, wondering what the fluffy white rabbit would do to him.

Melvin smirked, announcing his presence, "I'm surprised to see you two here. Hmm. Must be nice being around merfolk."

"You—You aren't going to eat me?" Frodo trembled, nervously.

"Me? Why would I eat my friends?" Melvin said, kindly.

Frodo sighed in relief. "That's good! I'm glad I'm not going to be a meal for a killer rabbit."

"Like I said, I won't eat you. I just hope you and the merfolk aren't up to something wicked," Melvin said, warningly.

Amelia looked around, spotting a stick on the ground. Two sticks actually. She passed one to Frodo. "Can you fence?"

Frodo shrugged, smiling at her.

"Teach me," Amelia said, watching Frodo dive in the water with the stick. She looked around, but couldn't find him, at least until he tapped her on her back with the stick. Amelia gasped, looking at him again. "Oh, you are clever."

"Let's see what you're made of," Frodo said, ready for her blows.

.

Amelia and Frodo fenced. Amelia wasn't used to sword fighting. At least, not for a long while. She attempted to swing a toy sword around when she was little, but it didn't compare to this. Here, she had to test her limits and Frodo was impressive at that as a mer-hobbit.

"Very good, my dear," Frodo said, pleased.

"Thanks, Frodo," Amelia said, panting. She collapsed on the ground, dropping her stick. Frodo did the same, causing her to look at him. "You're a lovely merman—mer-hobbit, Frodo Baggins. It's one reason why I love you."

Frodo purred, loving this. "I'm glad, my darling. And now—" But Frodo's attention was elsewhere. His ears perked up at the sound of the siren's call. "I must… answer… the call." He turned to Amelia, eyes hungry.

Amelia's smile vanished. She knew what that meant and she had to get away from her. She moved away from Frodo, only to find he grabbed her waist.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away this time!" Frodo said, plunging into the water with her. He made his way back up to the surface to give her a chance to breathe. "Take a deep breath. This will be over soon enough."

Amelia followed his instructions, awestruck at being plunged into the water. The next thing she knew, Frodo swam with such speed that she didn't know what befell her. She nearly gasped as Frodo threw her towards a green orb.

At last, she smacked into the orb, her legs taking shape and transforming into a deep green tail, while she had on was a purple mermaid bra. By the time the orb vanished, Amelia was changed. She checked her breathing. Yes! She could breathe underwater. She looked at Frodo, stunned by his affectionate gaze.

"Frodo?" Amelia asked, giddy with excitement.

"My love," Frodo said, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "You smell lovely. Now we can truly be together." He extended his hand to her, "Come. There is much to see."

Amelia sighed, taking his hand as they neared the city, which was quickly flooding up with water.

.

Melvin climbed as hard and as fast as his little furry white legs could carry him. He hadn't seen a flood invade a city this fast before. Surely, there must be something he could do to oppose this dreadful hour… no. Wait. Were those the evil merfolk using the flood to ensnare people, killing them or making them merfolk?

Melvin snarled. Enough was enough. He'd take them all down!

He let out a death-defying screech, zooming this way and that towards the evil merfolk. He gave no mercy as he bit down on their necks. Green blood oozed out from the necks of the evil merfolk. Half of the evil merfolk's heads were bitten off by the killer rabbit, while others were sent to their deaths just for being bit by the killer rabbit.

Melvin was so pleased to take down as many evil merfolk as he could. He stopped momentarily when Balin and Kili approached. They stared at each other, as the flood receded. Neither knew what to do. They were enemies… or were they still friends?

Melvin snarled. Balin and Kili nodded, taking off in search of their lasses. The killer rabbit cried out for joy. It was time to take down the rest of the evil merfolk.

.

Minutes passed before all that remained of the evil merfolk were the King and Queen of the Merfolk. The killer rabbit did his job, taking down nearly all the evil merfolk. At least, all the evil merfolk who were servants under the King and Queen. Melvin would take care of the King and Queen, too, but not alone, even as the flood left the island and a waterfall cave appeared on the island.

It was now or never, but where were Frodo and Amelia?


	9. The Right Path is Never Easy

**The Right Path is Never Easy**

.oOo.

Amelia loved swimming with Frodo. She stared at him longingly, kissing him on his neck in a tender way. Just hearing Frodo moan made her heart soar. She wanted to kiss him longer, not letting him go, even as he did the same for her.

"Oh, my Amelia!" Frodo said, smiling. They found their own cave and spent the morning there, sleeping for the most part. He smiled when Amelia woke up, earning herself at least two or three hours of sleep. He was grateful to have her by his side as his wife.

But now, it was time to get moving. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked her, the second he stopped kissing her shoulder blade.

"I would love some!" Amelia said, breathing heavily.

Frodo chuckled, looking at her affectionately. "Come on." He took her hand, leading her outside the cave. "Let's see what we can find."

They swam until they found some fresh crab. Two crabs actually. It looked like a good morning meal. Frodo took the crabs, leading Amelia over to a fissure, where they cooked the crabs. Frodo joined her over by a rock, staring at her, impressed with how she was taking her new life.

"Why don't we just stay as merfolk?" Frodo suggested, enjoying her presence. "I mean, why not? The Sea is freedom. No worries. We could stay here, always. How about it?"

"Freedom. Free from worries." Amelia's thoughts retreated to something she was forgetting. What was it that she knew about the Sea and its freedom? Something was missing.

"Ah! Breakfast is ready," Frodo said, grabbing the cooked crabs and handing one to Amelia.

"Thank you, Frodo," Amelia said, eating the crab to her heart's content.

As soon as they were finished, Amelia followed Frodo, after he put a fistful of nets inside a satchel, to a pool of water where the King and Queen's waterfall cave was located. Already, Amelia could sense the King and Queen were close, but so were hers and Frodo's friends. Melvin was there, too!

At last, Amelia and Frodo's heads broke the surface. There was Balin and Kili, chatting with Jess and Cindi in their normal dwarvish speech while petting the killer rabbit. Frodo eyed them suspiciously. What were they doing?

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked Balin and Kili, worried. "We're merfolk! Shouldn't you turn Jess and Cindi into merfolk? Why are they still human?"

Balin sighed in despair. "Because we must return to being dwarves and hobbits."

"No!" Amelia said, not liking what she was hearing.

"Come on! Just let them be merfolk!" Frodo cried, seeing Jess and Cindi's serious looks.

"We're not going to be merfolk," Jess said, annoyed.

Amelia hissed. She didn't like this. "Well, fine. If you won't be mermaids, then… grrrr!" She dived underwater, unsure what else to do.

The more she swam, the more she thought about what transpired here. The Sea… freedom… Frodo was wrong. She knew what the Sea represented. Loneliness. Open spaces with hardly anyone to talk to. That's what she knew. She swam back to the waterfall cave to find Balin and Kili holding Frodo back.

"Frodo," Amelia called out, getting her husband's attention. She swam closer to him, telling him in concern, "we have to change back. We have to defeat the King and Queen." She spoke before Frodo could protest, "I know it's tough to hear! The Sea is great, but there's something else, too. While it may be freedom, it really isn't. I know what it feels like to be alone. To be free of worrying… it's fine for a while, but after that's gone, what can you do? The worrying doesn't stop, Frodo. The loneliness doesn't stop!"

She sighed. "Some things don't last long." She crossed her arms. "That's why we grin and bear it. That's why we embrace it. If we accept the loneliness and the worrying, then the freedom part will come naturally, but this is not the place for it, Frodo.

"I know that now. I hope you will understand," she finished, wondering what Frodo would do now.

Frodo sighed, nodding in return. "You're right." He felt more like himself again. "Let's change back. Let's defeat the King and Queen."

"Oh, Melvin was telling us how he defeated all the evil merfolk, except the King and Queen," Balin said. "Now is our chance to defeat them!"

Amelia wanted to ask about her friends' plan but decided to wait until they reached the surface. Now that she felt like a mermaid, she felt bolder, more cunning. She could do this. She could defeat the King and Queen.

.

Amelia stayed with her friends on dry land, keeping her tail in the water at all times. The last thing she wanted to do was dry out, for that would be bad if that happened.

The plan was simple. The King and Queen had powers, as Jess and Cindi found out. They would have to attack them in groups, distract the King and Queen, while Melvin advanced and beheaded the King and Queen.

It was a sound plan, but Amelia had to make sure it was a good one. When they finished debating, Amelia turned to Frodo, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you happy now?" Frodo sighed. "Do you think we'll be able to do this?"

Amelia inhaled and exhaled. "We have to. We don't have much of a choice."

"Then I wish us luck," Frodo stared at the group, knowing this was right, "To journey's end."

"To journey's end," Amelia agreed, squeezing his hand in return.


	10. Underwater Cave

**Underwater Cave**

.oOo.

The group filed past the waterfall. There was the cave with water flowing towards the surface. Amelia looked in wonder, curious about how Jess, Cindi, and Melvin were going to swim. Then again, Amelia felt certain they could handle it.

"Rabbits and water. Oh boy!" Melvin whimpered, not liking this part of the plan.

"Well, you first, Amelia," Frodo said with a smile.

Amelia nodded, diving into the water.

She was glad she could swim but looked back to see Frodo following her. Amelia sighed in relief. The water had more bioluminescent plants that glowed in here than she thought. By the time she hit the surface, she was inside the cave. There were so many acquatic plants in the shade of a glowing bluish color here, more than in the tunnel. And there was the King and the Queen, smiling back at her on their thrones.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," the Queen said, smirking. "Come to play! Let's hope you didn't bring that rabbit!"

Amelia sighed. She gasped when Frodo passed to her a net. Frodo had enough nets, which he passed around to Balin and Kili, to use against the King and Queen.

Amelia looked at the King and Queen, seeing the annoyance on their faces.

"Oh, now you will pay!" the Queen hissed, throwing a blue fireball her way.

Amelia ducked, watching as Jess and Cindi climbed onto the land, shooting arrows at the King and Queen. It wasn't enough, for the King and Queen tried to shoot them with fireballs.

"Hey!" Frodo cried, getting the King and Queen's attention.

"Now, lassies!" Balin called out to Amelia and Jess, darting through the air with Kili while wrapping a net around the King and the Queen.

Amelia huffed. She retreated underwater for a second, readied herself for a dive, and splashed out of the water. She moved towards the King, tying him up with her net. Balin and Kili did the same, as did Frodo.

They did it! The King and Queen were tethered to the nets, unable to move.

"This… isn't… OVER! You… little… FIENDS!" the King hissed, annoyed by this.

"We cannot lose!" the Queen cried, fixated on getting back at the group of friends and lovers.

Melvin chuckled. He wasted no time. He zoomed towards the King and Queen, making swift work biting their necks at top speed. Green blood oozed out from the King and Queen's necks. They were beheaded in seconds, their powers depleted.

Amelia sped towards the surface with Melvin darting through the air onto dry land. He shook himself off, surprised to see his fur dripped in green blood. Amelia looked at Frodo, Balin, and Kili, watching the three take Jess, Cindi, and Melvin out of the cave.

Amelia sighed. It was now or never. They swam through the underwater passage with all their might. At last, they made it back to the pool outside the waterfall cave. The water was entirely gone from the island, with the island returning to its normal state. Amelia sighed in relief when she, Frodo, Balin, and Kili returned to their hobbit and dwarvish forms. However, Frodo, Balin, and Kili's chests were still bare and Amelia was still wearing her dark purple mermaid bra. Their trousers, breeches, and pants returned, replacing their tails when their legs had been restored.

Frodo blushed in embarrassment, just as he found in a bag all of their shirts and passed Amelia her shirt.

"Thank you, Frodo," Amelia said, putting on her top.

"You're welcome," Frodo said, pleased.

Melvin splashed out of the water. He was nice and clean now. "I want to go home!" He whined, ready to cry.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Jess said, pleased.

Frodo chuckled. "It does indeed."


	11. Epilogue: Home At Last!

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **Home At Last!**

.oOo.

Melvin had never been so happy to be back at his cave. His cave, which wasn't flooded. He looked back at his new friends in intrigue, wondering what he would do with himself. In such a short amount of time, he earned their trust, even when things looked their bleak.

Oh, if only he could spend more time with them. But he knew he couldn't. He looked at Balin, rushing up to him and giving him a hug. It was so good to see him in his dwarvish form. It made things better.

"I'm going to miss you," Melvin said, chipper.

Balin petted him. "I'll miss you, too. I'm glad you didn't behead me."

"I nearly thought about it," Melvin chuckled. He admitted, seriously, "But no. I wouldn't do that." He looked up at him with newfound hope. "You mean more to me now than any dwarf I've met! Who knows? You might turn over a new leaf."

"To think, I could have been stuck as a mer-dwarf for the rest of my life," Balin chuckled, not liking the sound of that!

"Well, I better get going," Melvin said, bowing his head to his new group of friends. "It's been fun, but it's time we all went home."

"Good luck," Amelia said with a smile, watching the killer rabbit return to his home. The cave to disappeared, along with the rabbit, leaving her and her friends alone with their thoughts.

.

Melvin opened his eyes. He was back home, back in his land. He looked around in anxiousness. Where was Fred? He had to apologize to the white and brown rabbit before it was too late. Melvin wasted no time. He hopped towards Fred's house, where he spotted the white and brown rabbit kissing his wife's ear.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was interrupting your moment," Melvin said, about ready to go.

Fred laughed. "Well, this is a surprise." He blushed. "What are you doing here, Melvin?"

"I came here to apologize and hope I've gained a new friend," Melvin said, sincerely. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I hope things are better now."

Fred shook his head. He smiled, appreciating the killer rabbit's apology.

"You're forgiven, but I must say, this world wouldn't be the same without you," Fred said, smiling. He gestured towards the cave, curious about where the killer rabbit had been. Maybe some things were best left unsaid. But still… "Where were you when your cave disappeared? It seemed like a journey."

"It was," was all Melvin had to say. He smirked, admitting, "Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime about merfolk and how I defeated them."

"That sounds fascinating," Christy the brown Holland Lop rabbit, and Fred's wife, said in delight. "I look forward to hearing it."

"I'm sure we will," Fred said with a smirk, waving to Melvin. "Good luck with your journeys."

"Oh, I imagine I will enjoy it very much," Melvin said, making his way back home to his cave.

He sighed in delight, grateful to be home again. He looked at a group of soldiers and a king, wearing a crown over his grey helmet. No way! They were approaching his cave. Melvin smirked in delight. Well, it was time for the fun to begin again.

.

Frodo smiled, watching the cave disappear. Now he could spend more time with his darling wife. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her presence. "Well, I think it's time for a vacation. A real one. But…" he nodded, "…there are personal quests we must attend to sometimes. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. Personal quests bring out the best in all of us," Amelia said, kissing Frodo on the lips. "And I'll be glad to share them with you." She kissed him again, embracing him. It was so good to have the old gang back. That much was certain.

This was their time to live. They wouldn't miss it for the world.

 **The End.**

*.*.*

 **References:**

The king with the crown over his helmet is Arthur, King of the Britons, from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".

-x-

That's it for my Ocean's Breeze Academy Fanfiction Duology. :) I'm sorry if it ended quickly. This was a pretty straightforward story. I thought it would last longer, but I guess not.

Thanks goes to the following people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic: Jaya Avendel. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

My Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection will continue now. I hope everyone enjoyed this duology. I'll see you in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
